MIA: Zachary Goode
by tacarter99
Summary: Zach Goode went MIA in Rome three years ago without a trace just like Cammies's dad did so many years ago.When Cammie gets assigned to a mission in Rome to take down a terrorist group that is hunting her, will she be able to handle all the painful memories? And who is this mysterious Chris that wants t know so much about her?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls and I own the rest of the made up characters (except Nick Cross) and the plot enjoy. Also read the Authors Note at the end please!**

Cammie's POV

"3 years ago Zachary Goode went MIA." I felt the Directors eyes on me, but I refused to look up at him. He sighed and then continued on "3 years ago, the Circle came crashing down, but a new and lethal group has risen and their target is the same."

I drew in a sharp breath and felt the eyes of 19 others staring at me, waiting for me to slip up and let out a sob.

An uncomfortable silence blanketed the room for 1 minute and 38 seconds (but who's counting?).

"Cameron?" My head snapped up at the sound of the Director calling my name.

"Sir?" I whispered it and wasn't surprised that he heard it; he was a spy after all.

He smiled sadly at me as he spoke "Take yourself and your team to Rome; you'll be further debriefed tomorrow."

_Rome._

My dad died in_ Rome._

Zach went MIA in _Rome._

_Rome_ was the city of my nightmares, going there would be torture and that's not a word I used lightly.

"Cammie?" I turned around to face Liz who was holding Jonas' hand tightly. "Do me a favor please?"

I sighed "Sure, anything for you Lizzie."

Liz let go of Jonas' hand and placed both on my shoulders. "Don't stay home alone tonight; you can't handle the grief on your own."

I tried to smile at Liz to reassure her, but it pained me to even try and turned in to a grimace. I looked down at my engagement ring, today marked the third year since Zach had propped to me. Sadness washed over me as I thought about it.

I looked up to see that Bex and Macey had taken the place of Liz without my knowledge. So much for spy senses.

Macy was scrutinizing my outfit as I whispered "He's not dead you know, I just know it."

Bex sighed and looked out the door at Grant who was ever so idiotically thumb wrestling with Nick. Her accent was thick as she spoke to me "I believe you Cam it's just that…" she trailed off but my patience was running thin and I wanted to know what she had to say.

Her cocoa colored eyes pierced my plain brown ones as she began again. "Cam, maybe Zach hasn't comeback because he's trying to keep you safe, or, even though I hate to say it, maybe he's moved on after all these years."

"No!" I stood, shaking my head. "He promised me Bex, he said he'd always love me and that he'd always come back to me, he… he promised" I barely got the last words out before my legs collapsed under me and I hit the ground sobbing.

"Cammie, shhh it going to be ok, Zach would be an idiot not to love you." Macey soothed me, her arms around me in an awkward hug.

I sat on the floor; head down in silence until Bex's heavily accented voice cut through the awkward air like a knife. "Come on Cammie, let's go pack." I peered up at her, not wanting to stand but got up anyway and left the room

_**I will find you Zachary Goode, no matter what.**_

_**(AN: This is my first ever fanfic on this website, you can also find it on Wattpad, it has the same title and everything. I want good and bad criticism and I want all you grammar Nazis to tell me what I did wrong. I have the second chapter already written and waiting to be uploaded, however I would like at least 10- 20 reviews before I do so. If not I will upload whenever. Thank you guys!(:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

I drove home in deathly silence, fiercely wiping away any tears that fell from my eyes. I got home and was about to about the door when I noticed something was out of place. The mat, the mat was slightly shifted from when I left for work this morning. I pulled my gun from its holster and quietly entered the house.

What could anyone want in here? The only information I have would be in the office. THE OFFICE GOD DAMN IT CAMMIE, GET IT TOGETHER.

I sprinted down to my office and made an abrupt stop when I saw I man sitting there.

"Hello Cameron." Nobody called me Cameron, so who was this guy?

He laughed softly and spoke "You must be wondering who I am." I nodded slowly signaling him to continue. "That, my darling Cameron is not of importance, but I have something for you." He began to draw something out of his back pocket but I drew up my gun, suspecting he had one also.

"STOP!" I screeched. The man simply smiled and continued to pull out the object

The object didn't glint in the light like metal would. Instead he passed me a piece of paper. I must have had a confused expression my face because he sighed and spoke.

"Cameron dear, I'm on your side; this letter is from your beloved fiancé"

I looked at him and tried to hide my excitement. Zach was alive! My Blackthorne Boy was out there somewhere!

"He's alive?" My voice was filled with absolute joy.

The man laughed a cheerful laugh "Oh Mr. Goode is alive and well, but he can to come to you."

"Well why not?" I yelled, my previous joy now gone. I stepped closer that my gun was at his temple.

He calmly motioned toward the letter in my other hand "Mr. Goode explains it briefly in his letter to you, I am simply his servant."

With that he opened the office window and jumped out. I rushed towards the window after him; I was in the penthouse for goodness sake!

I reached the window just in time to see him speeding away on a motorcycle and he seemed perfectly unharmed.

I shook my head while shutting the window, making extra sure it was locked in place.

I looked at the letter and a thousand questions flooded my mind.

_What if he doesn't love me anymore?_

_What if he has a whole new life with wife and kids?_

_What if… _ No just read the letter Cammie, just read the letter.

I took a deep breath and tore open the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Gallagher Girl,_

_ 3 years ago the Circle captured me and I was tortured for what seemed like forever. However it was only four months and that's when MI6 arrived, brought down the Circle and rescued me._

_ I was going to come home to you Cammie, I promise but a smaller terrorist group was targeting you and said that if I ever went home to you they'd not only kill you but everyone else I cared about. The group is called the Yellow Diamonds, be alert Cam I can't let you die. I can't say much more without endangering you so this is it._

_ We will meet again Gallagher Girl, I promise you that. Just don't come looking for me._

_ -Z_

Yellow Diamonds? This was ridiculous! I got a break for three years only to have another group surface out of nowhere and want me.

I sighed, dreading to have to go to work tomorrow; I couldn't even tell anyone about this.

I tucked the letter into the safe Zach had built in the ground of our room. His side of the room no longer smelled like him and was rapidly collecting dust. Tears threatened to escape from my eyes but I brushed them away.

I climbed into bed wearing Zach's Blackthorne sweater and fell fast asleep dreaming about Zach.

**(AN: Here it is, I know its short but I had to add this part in, it important later on. I also want to thank the five people who reviewed this and the six people who followed it! Your comments were so kind and it made my day. Here is my response to the guest viewers though.**

**L- Yes, I'm struggling to keep them in character any suggestions?**

**Guest- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the update!**

**That's it for now, review, follow, favorite and most importantly… enjoy!)**


End file.
